


Izuku is a weapon

by FawnTheCurious



Series: Drafts And AU Idea's [2]
Category: Soul Eater, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Soul Eater, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Demon Weapon! Izuku, I havw no idea what weapon Izuku migjt be, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Should I put pairings?, Soul Eater crossover, Soul Eater/ My Hero Academia, Weapon!Izuku, i dont know, may or may not continue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-17 03:19:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12356364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FawnTheCurious/pseuds/FawnTheCurious
Summary: Izuk finds out that he is a weapon and gets slapped in the face. Just a lazy one shot, maybe I dunno if im going to even continue this one





	Izuku is a weapon

In this world, 80% of the world has a power called 'quirks'.

A 'quirk' are technically powers that was given to a person from birth due to evolution.

There are also 'quirkless' people in the world, literally meaning that the person doesn't possess a quirk in anyway and about 20% of the population is quirkless.

But, there's also one more thing, their are also something called 'demon weapons'

A 'demon weapon' is a person who can transform their whole body or body part into a literal weapon. Most would think this is a quirk but the only thing saperating the demon weapons from quirks is their history and role.

You see, demon weapons existed long before the sudden rise of quirks, dating back almost 800 years in the past when they were created by an evil witch who fused a human soul with an inanimate object (a weapon).

That's what Midoriya Izuku learned after finding out that he, himself, was a weapon.

○

He was in class when it happened. It was normal, a normal day, a normal teacher tellineverybody in class that is is going to apply for U.A High, his normal childhood friend/bully telling him that he is indeed useless. The normal gist of it.

Well until, he fell down...and pierced part of the table and Katsuki's shirt with a _giant_ _motherfucking blade coming out of his damn leg out of pure instinct-what-_

"THE FUCK! ?"

What the fuck indeed Katsuki.

Then Izuku screams about it like an adorable little nerdy bitch he is and starts mumbling like one too.

Then he gets a hard slap in the face by Katsuki later.

The beauty's of finding out you're a demon weapon am I right?


End file.
